


One Night With Hannibal

by atleast3letterspls



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterspls/pseuds/atleast3letterspls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes to Hannibal's place. And it begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night With Hannibal

ONE NIGHT WITH HANNIBAL

 

When Will arrived Hannibal’s home, it wasn’t too early.But it wasn’t that late either.Hannibal let Will in.While Will was walking,Hannibal was staring at his ass. It was so perfect,he would probably give everything to see it.Will made his way to Hannibal’s bedroom.And he sat to the edge of Hannibal’s bed.Then Hannibal came in. He got closer to Will.He undone Will’s shirts buttons.Will’s heart was skipping a beat and he started to sweating.But its cause was pleasure.When all buttons were uncut,Hannibal pushed Will into the bed and he layed down next to him.He was wriggling his fingers on Will’s naked body.He was making circles around his nipples,then slowly poking Will’s bellybutton.At this time,Will’s eyes were closed and he let himself to Hannibal.He bended Will’s ear,licked it,and then he kissed Will’s mouth so deeply.His one hand was stil moving around Will’s body.Hannibal leaned back and Will sat on his lap.Will’s head was sagging on Hannibal’s shoulder and his back was touching Hannibal’s body. At that time, Will had nothing but his pants. Hannibal started to move both of his hands around Will’s body.At last,his one hand was on Will’s pants.While Hannibal was tucking his hand in Will’s pants without untying the buttons,Will got startled.But he didn’t make a sound.Hannibal kept on.First, he started to rub Will’s cock slowly.That slowness was getting fast.At last it was too fast,Will was keeping himself for not to scream.Hannibal was pleased about that.He kept going.And then he started to grab it.Therat Hannibal untied his pants and leaned his cock against Will’s ass.Slowly,Will started to swing.Hannibal was fucking Will so hard,the bed’s spirals were making terrible noises.He grabbed more and squoze harder.Will was moaning,and sweating.Finally Will laid on top of Hannibal.Two dicks were touching eachother.Hannibal started to grab Will’s ass.One hand was clutching Will’s waist and the other one was squeezing his ass.He squoze tightly.Will’s moanings were getting louder and louder.Eventually,when it stopped,they both gave deep breathes.Hannibal thought he finished his job and he went to the bathroom after kissing Will. And Will was laying on bed with a smile on his face.


End file.
